


Stupid films and comfy sofas

by ajkal2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, upd8 davekat squeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajkal2/pseuds/ajkal2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene where Dave rests his head on Karkat is too cute, I had to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid films and comfy sofas

Your name is Dave Strider, and you only agreed to watch this stupid-ass movie because Karkat wouldn’t shut up about it.

 

You’re not even paying attention to the ‘drama’ on the screen anymore, and you’ve slowly slumped down in your seat until your butt is hanging off the edge of the sofa. You tilt your head back, and sigh loud enough the grouchy troll beside you can hear.

 

“Shut the fuck up dumbass, this is an earth human “classic” and I won’t have you ruining it.” He bites off the words, crossing his arms and pouting. He looks so cute with a pout. You’ve been kinda crushing on him a little over these last few months. He’s just so small and cute and he blushes so easily when you not-really-fake-flirt with him, hell, you bet even not-a-homosexual Egbert would be crushing in your position. You lift your legs to block his view of the screen, and put your hands behind your head, about to retort, when you lose your balance, thumping onto the floor.

 

He rolls his eyes at you. You make an expression thats totally a smirk, and climb back on the sofa, curling up with your head on a convenient cushion.

 

Turns out that cushion was his leg. You don’t move. Hopefully he’ll take this as one of your antics and leave you alone, because you kind of like it here. His lap is comfy. Oh shit, he’s shifting, he’s going to throw you off, no-

 

A warm hand settles on your shoulder, and you feel him relax. Huh. You close your eyes, ignoring the dumb film, and let yourself relax as well, letting another slight smile cross your face.

 

Looks like you might have a chance.

 

 


End file.
